Left To The Dead
by rocketmce
Summary: One shot. After SCP-008 escaped containment, four survivors managed to escape tbe aftermath, and with a little help from SCP-990, they went on to form task force 990.


Left to the dead

Sergeant Jacobs was furious. Not only had O5 allowed a test for SCP-008 to be taken in a _mall_ of all places, but they had left the general populace completely unaware of the situation, and had neglected to evacuate civilians! He secretly wondered if it actually wasn't O5 who had authorized it, but he didn't care at this point. He was one of four people standing in an elevator heading down to try and fuel and escape with a sweepstakes contest car. Jacobs would be lying if he didn't see the appeal in driving the vehicle, as the D-class known as Saxon had gleefully expressed joy in wanting to drive it.

"You think they'll let us keep the thing?" Saxon asked, a grin on his face as the elevator began to slow.

"I seriously doubt they'll let _you_ drive the thing. If anything they'll just terminate you once this is all over." Said the woman between him and Saxon. Samantha River, a lower researcher that was taking part in the experiment. When she learned about what the experiment was supposed to do however, she had become increasingly anxious.

Jacobs had later learned that the asian woman had been against the experiment when she learned about it, and was more then willing to tear the heads research apart for even suggesting the idea. She and Jacobs had gotten along well as of late.

Jadon, the only civilian of the group found himself confused with their situation at first, thinking that they were in some kind of 'Zombie Apocalypse'. He seemed even more confused when Jacobs had explained the foundation to him.

"Look, I don't really care what we do once we get out, but can we just focus on actually _getting out_ right now?" Jadon asked, hefting his chainsaw.

"Agreed, focus on the task at hand." Jacobs ordered.

The elevator opened, and the three rushed out, Saxon swinging a fire axe, smashing in the heads of the infected. Samantha, or Sam as she had instructed them all to call her, was picking many off from the back of the group with her longer ranged hunting rifle. Jadon gutted or decapitated those he could with his chainsaw, doing more damage than was practically necessary. Jacobs meanwhile held his shotgun high, killing with more proficiency than any of the rest of the group.

"There's a gas can upstairs! It should be enough to get us away from the city!" Jadon explained as another infected ran itself into his weapon.

"Right! Sam! Follow me! Jadon, Saxon, stay down here in case we need backup from behind!" Jacobs ordered.

The three soon focused on doing their assigned job. Jacobs and Sam headed up the stairwell, and quickly found the gas can that sat on a crate. Jacobs grabbed it, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder.

"Alright Sam let's go!" He ordered.

Sam popped another infecteds head, before nodding to Jacobs and following him. When they reached the stairway they found several infected running up the stairs. Sam tried to shoot them down, but there were too many for them to take on. Jacob scanned the walkway for a way down, finding a second starway farther down the balcony.

"This way!" He called, running toward the staircase.

The two reached the stairs, infected hot on their tails. They ran down, sliding down the railing when possible. When they reached the bottom, they ran towards the other two who were cutting the infected down in droves.

"Fill 'er up Saxon!" Jacobs yelled as he tossed the can to the D-class.

To his credit, Saxon caught the can without stumbling around. He emptied the can into the vehicle, before running to the driver door. Sitting in the driver's seat, he looked around for the keys, finding them in the sunblocker. Slamming them into the ignition and twisting, the car started up with a roar from the engine.

"Ok come on! Cars started!" He yelled to the rest of the group.

Sam got in the back seat, followed by Jadon, with Jacobs getting into the passenger seat. Once they were all inside, Saxon slammed the gas pedal down, accelerating through several infected, and through the glass doors at the front of the mall.

Jadon and Saxon cheered at their success, and Sam seemed relieved. Jacobs smiled with a bit of relief, before groaning at the sheer mountain of paperwork the event would cause.

Jacobs directed the group to the nearest operational site, where they were greeted by a hazmat team. All four of them were cleared, none of them being infected by SCP-008. They were all interviewed, before being put together in a safe room and told to wait.

Saxon was mildly afraid, as he was a D-class and would probably be terminated.

Jacobs and Sam were more or less complacent, with the worse case scenario for them being given amnesiacs.

Jadon was unsure of his situation, but found it fascinating all the same. Something about the Illuminati he'd said.

Eventually, a man whom Jacobs recognized as O5 walked into the room holding a clipboard in his hands. He wore a sharp black suit with a red tie, and had firm facial features with short brown hair. All things considered, there wasn't really anything special looking about him.

"Jadon Foster, Matthew Jacobs, Samantha Huston, and D-8226 aka Saxon." The O5 listed off their names in a board tone, "Three members of SCP foundation personnel plus one civilian managed to escape a keter class SCP containment breach without outside assistance. Is this correct Sergeant Jacobs?" The man asked.

Jacobs nodded, "Yes sir, SCP-008 escaped testing area and ran rampant in the city mall. Myself and Samantha were walking down the corridors underneath the mall when it happened. When we reached the surface we found Saxon and Jadon fighting off instances of SCP-008, and we intervened and escaped with them." He explained.

"You are aware that standard protocol dictates all D-class involved in a Keter breach to be Terminated on-site, are you not?"

"Yes sir. However, I came to the conclusion that it would be more beneficial to have another team member when escaping ground zero."

The O5 nodded, flipping the page over on his clipboard, "Under normal circumstances, D-8226 would be terminated, yourself and Ms. Huston would be reinstated as foundation employees, and Mr. Foster would be given class-A amnesiacs and returned home." He explained, "However, due to new information provided by SCP-990, I am to give the four of you a choice. You can either take the previous option, or you can become a special task force to deal with containment breaches."

Jacobs' eyes widened, having read SCP-990's file. It was also surprising that himself and the three beside him were given the option.

"There is one condition however." The O5 pointed out, "All four of you must agree to be part of the task force. If any of you were to reject the offer, we would simply refer to the previous option."

Saxon laughed, "Well considering the previous option is y'all killing me? I think I'm in." he said with a smile.

Samantha and Jacobs nodded their agreement. Jacobs because he had read SCP-990's file, and knew that if he was involved, it was likely that the four of them would be important in the near future.

Jadon was the only one who seemed hesitant, "Sir, if I may ask, what would be entailed in becoming part of the task force?" He asked.

"The four of you would spend the majority of your time living your day to day lives. However if a containment breach of Euclid, Keter or more dangerous classification were to take place, the four of you would be sent in to deal with it." The O5 explained.

Jadon nodded, sighing, "Well, since the only other option is wiping my memory? I… guess I'm ok with it."

The O5 nodded, before walking out of the room. A woman wearing a blue business suit walked in after he left, a tablet in her hands.

"The four of you will be given new quarters at site 42, where you will be given equipment and clothing, as well as anything you will require. Your task force will be titled Task Force 990, and you will be given code names of your choosing." She explained.

And thus began the Adventures of Task Force 990

[-]

 **A/N: Just a random story Idea I had wobbling around in my head. More than likely I won't continue it, as I have two stories I need to finish, and a novel I need to get done as well.**


End file.
